iDont Remember
by BlindMaster
Summary: Toca pagar por los platos rotos - mientras Sam y Carly buscan la manera de desmotrar su inocencia, una vieja amiga se les une- situaciones irreverentes llenas de humor - CAM  of course!
1. iDo Not!

**iDo Not!**

**Espero que hayan pasado una buena navidad, ahora les traigo esta interesante historia CAM…- no es original el argumento pero la idea de fondo si lo es, me base en la peli que todos conocemos… se me gusto también,**

**NOTA: iCarly no me pertenece, es de la Nick y sus respectivos creadores**

**-final de escena en NEGRITA**

**-recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

La noche anterior fue de completa locura, aunque no recordaba nada, tenia una resaca del demonio, las falsas identificaciones habían servido de algo, así que bien valió la pena el esfuerzo de Freedie , estiro los brazos lo mas que pudo en signo de complacencia, cuando los bajo palpo que estaba en su cama, abrió los ojos y así era efectivamente

En el techo había un enorme espejo en el cual se veía su reflejo, no recordaba como es que había terminado ahí pero se sentía bastante bien, como si hubiera pasado una noche increíble, aun con el dolor en la cabeza… se sentía muy relajada, casi ni le dolía el cuerpo a pesar de no recordar nada

Se rasco un poco la cabeza antes de bostezar largamente, entreabrió los ojos una vez mas y dio un ultimo estirón a su cuerpo antes de levantarse… cuando de pronto, sintió un leve gemido, casi salta de esa cama por el susto, ¿quien era el que dormía a su lado? El corazón de Sam latía fuertemente, algo en su interior le gritaba que debía levantar esa sabana y otra le decía muy calmadamente que lo deje ….. para Sam el pensar presentaba un serio inconveniente

-mmmm…..- gimió la persona que estaba ahí, cubierta por es delgada sabana de tela blanca, se notaba que recién despertaba, la pobre Sam se armo de valor y agarrando fuertemente de una esquina la estiro develando algo que la dejo en shock … ¿un momento?, había un emparedado de jamón ahí ….

_**Dos días antes **_

_Hola!, soy Carly!- salud como siempre _

_-y yo soy Sam! – continuo su amiga _

_-y esto es…. iCarly!- dijeron al unísono y con el mismo animo que tenian cada día para realizar el show _

_-en esta oportunidad les traemos un especial del "día de acción de gracias"- pauso Carly por un instante en el cual desapareció Sam - como sabrán, comer pavo es parte de las costumbres .. pero ..- _

_De repente apareció Sam con un gracioso sombrero parecido al que usaron los primeros colonos, junto con el cual llevaba en sus manos un pavo de hule al que hizo bailar _

_-en esta temporada el pavo es muy escaso- dijo Sam viendo a la cámara de frente -y por esta razón les recomendamos comprar los deliciosos jamones del Tío Joe - _

_Sam boto el pavo de hule y ambas levantaron una bandeja llena de emparedados, el cual comieron para deleite de su público _

_Al termino del programa, luego de que Sam y Carly hicieran un graciosa representación de lo que pudo ser la llegada de los colonos, entretuvieron la mayor parte del programa promocionando el extraño jamón _

_Ya cuando Freedie apago la cámara y el elenco se dispuso a tomar un suspiro, la sorpresa fue ver a Sam comer todo los emparedados y al ver esto Carly tomo al pavo de hule y lo oculto en su espalda con mucho cuidado, sin que su amiga lo viera _

_-bien pensado ..- dijo Freedie quien no podía dejar de ver a Sam comer, ya que lo hacia con una proeza y delicadeza que no eran de este mundo, era como ver a un "pato" tratar de comerse un "automóvil" _

_Todo aquello fue interrumpido cuando el celular de Carly comenzó a sonar, señal de que alguien la estaba llamando, contesto y grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Spencer, se oía lejana por alguna razón_

"_Carly, por motivos de fuerza mayor no podre llegar a casa…. en una par de días, cuídate y no hagas nada impru.." pero antes de que pudiera terminar la señal se corto, mientras Carly se preguntaba que era lo que le su hermano trato de decirle…. muy lejos de ahí, en un autobús que se dirigía a la prisión de "Atica" _

_-tome el autobús equivocado .. cierto?..- preguntó con vos algo ronca y tragando algo de saliva a su compañero de junto, quien solo asintió en modo de afirmación _

_-me van a suceder cosas malas .. cierto?- pregunto de nuevo, pero esta ves solo recibió un sonrisa algo malévola por parte de su compañero, en ese momento Spencer volteo hacia a ventana apoyando sus manos tratando de salir de ahí, aunque bien sabia que no había escapatoria___

_Mandaron a traer pizza y soda, puesto que Sam se había devorado sistemáticamente todo antes del show, mientras los tres comían veían "romeo y Julieta", cosa que trajo algunas ideas a la cabeza de Freedie, en el momento justo, ya que estaba junto a Carly, fingió un bostezo y levanto la mano para intentar rodear a su amor secreto, Sam al darse cuenta hizo lo mismo y le arruino dicho plan _

_Unos minutos después, volvió a sonar el celular de Carly, ella contesto esperando que sea su hermano, cosa que no fue, ya que para su sorpresa era el dueño de la empresa para la que habían hecho el especial del jamón _

_-hola señor Myers- saludo __**de manera muy confiada**_

-ya ponte algo de ropa no? – insistió Sam, ya que luego de quitar la sabana se topo con la sorpresa de ver a su amiga en completa desnudez

**-**es extraño pero .. esto no es agua – Sam palpo sus sabanas al ver ese brilloso liquido

-ya déjalo – le ordeno Carly, con algo de pudor cogió sus ropas y se dispuso a cambiarse, cuando vio a su amiga golpeo su mano que estaba a punto de probar aquella sustancia viscosa

-ayúdame a buscar a Freedie, debe estar por algún lado – recorrieron juntas la habitación, estaban en un piso distinto al que se les había asignado la noche anterior, no recordaban mucho, solo el hecho de haber ido a un bar con identificaciones falsas, también Sam recordaba como su amigo se emociono al entrar en el salón de juegos

Mientras daban vueltas por la habitación, Carly miraba sorprendida el grado de destrucción, muchas cosas estaban botadas por todas partes, y había un **fuerte olor a alcohol que inundaba toda la habitación**

_-adivine que chicos- dijo Carly muy emocionada a sus amigos _

_-ya suéltalo Carls..- presiono Sam que se moría de la curiosidad , entre tanto aplastaba a Freedie con una de sus manos para que el no fuera el primero en oírlo _

_-el señor Myeres nos ha invitado a su hotel de lujo en las vegas! – vocifero en voz alta, estaba contentísima y sus amigos también demostraron esa euforia _

_-fantástico!- grito Sam, ambas amigas saltaron de la emoción menos Freedie…_

_-se olvidan de algo chicas – interrumpió – no podemos ir a ningún lado… no mientras seamos menores de edad - _

_Aquello era cierto, no podrían ni cruzar la salida del edifico sin un adulto que les acompañase, para mala suerte de todos el único adulto que se brindara para algo así era Spencer … quien estaba desaparecido _

_Mientras el trió se preguntaba como viajar a las vegas, Spencer muy lejos de ahí hacia una de sus presentaciones _

_-"buenas noches amigos"- saludo en el escenario improvisado de la prisión _

_-"hoy les traigo uno de mis especiales favoritos con armónica"- dicho esto comenzó a tocar y de algún modo a los reos __**parecía gustarles**_

Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, habían algunos vidrios rotos, la habitación entera estaba de cabeza, las chicas buscaban por toda la habitación sin ningún resultado, no hallaron a Freedie, estaban confundidas con lo sucedido, no había pasado ni un fin de semana y ya se hallaban envueltas en un tremendo lio

-recuerdo que .. antes de salir Freedie consiguió los pases … y de ahí anda mas – ni Carly y Sam podía recordar lo sucedido, en sus mentes estaba la llegada del avión y también cuando fueron recibidas por su benefactor, incluso Sam recordaba lo que habían cenado esa noche … hasta que ..

-lo tengo! – Exclamo Sam al recordar algo mas, Carly se acerco a su amiga para poder oírla- estábamos cenado… y por algún motivo me picaba la barbilla …- se toco como un acto de reflejo dicha parte, ahí recordó que se había **puesto un traje para la ocasión**

_-todo solucionado- dijo Sam con complacencia –logre comunicarme con "Calceto" y el me ayudara a resolver este problema - _

_El resto del equipo dudaba un poco, ya que Sam no era la más brillante para estas cosas que siempre le había salido al revés, no era su fuerte…. simplemente eso. Sam salió confiada de que todo iría bien, aunque tardo más de una hora en llegar _

_Al fin cuando estuvo de vuelta en la casa de Carly, trajo consigo una enorme caja. El trió miro con expectación lo que Sam había traído, cuando ella abrió la caja todos la miraron pensado que ahí adentro habría un extraño equipo para falsificar una identificación cuando.. grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que ahí solo había un traje de vaquero color blanco_

_-esta es tu gran solución Sam? – pregunto Carly, crédula al ver solo aquella vestimenta _

_-si .. esto es una tontería – reprocho Freedie al momento de sacar aquel traje _

_-ya cállense, "Calceto" nos dio una vía libre para poder ir sin tener que ser acompañados por un adulto- Diciendo esto saco de la caja un bigote falso el cual se coloco como anticipando lo que planeaba_

_-no hablas en serio, ¿verdad Sam?- ella sonrió de manera maliciosa __**al escuchar hablar a Carly**_

-esto es tuyo?- pregunto Sam a su amiga, al momento de sacar de entre las sabanas un conjunto de lancería erótica

Carly al ver ese ropa intima corrió ara arrebatarla de las manos de su amiga, aquella ropa era su gran secreto, como había parado ahí tal prenda? No recordaba mucho, aunque si recordaba haberlo guardado entre sus cosas, ya que no quería que Spencer lo hallara

-me gusto el color, aunque yo prefiero el amarillo – dijo Sam al modo de molestar a su amiga, quien estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, Carly de frustración volvió a la cocina en donde buscaba algo que pudieran comer

Sam seguía en su búsqueda del querido Freedie, aunque sin ningún resultado, lo hacía de mala gana, sintió unas ganas inmensas de entra al cuarto de baño pero este era ocupado por Carly

Busco otro en la habitación contigua pensado usar el que estaba ahí cuando se acerco para abrir la puerta del baño grande fue su sorpresa al ver en el interior a un hombre desnudo, aquel extraño sujeto estaba botado en el piso cerca al inodoro, por su cara **este extraño personaje** **dormía profundamente …..**

_-gracias linda dama- guiño el coronel cuando la azafata le sirvió un Martini _

_El plan salió a la perfección, el traje, el bigote y en especial la identificación falsa fue de mucha ayuda para hacer que Freedie y Carly pudieran subir al avión, claro que ellos podrían pero … no entrarían al hotel y ni siquiera tocarían el casino .. cosa que deseaban mucho _

_-tu ganas Sam .. – se rindió Carly finalmente al verse ya en el avión – "eres la mejor y yo soy solo una bocona"_

_Antes de partir ambas hicieron una apuesta y de todo esto Carly termino perdiendo ante el absurdo plan, y es que Sam tenia tanto aire de varón que era natural en ella, oculto sus rizos dentro del sombrero y cosieron el traje para que sea la medida exacta, las botas y el bigote falso acompañados de la identificación real convertían a la joven Sam en el "Coronel Robens" _

_Mientras Freedie y Carly estaban en la sección de turistas .. Sam estaba bien acomodada en primera clase disfrutando de absolutamente todo lo bueno de la vida, el señor Myeres les había dicho que una limosina les esperaría y que lamentaba no poder reunirse con el equipo, ya que debía irse de viaje a Japón, en fin….. eso era una ventaja _

_Mientras viajaban .. muy lejos de ahí, en Atlanta, Spencer hablaba con su compañero de celda .._

_-escúchame tonto, tu me ayudaras a escapar de aquí ..- le dijo aquel sujeto, en modo amenazante, encerrado ahí por asesinato y que tenia atemorizado a al pobre hermano Shay _

_-y que haría yo?, si solo soy un "artista" ..- pregunto con temor, ya que era intimidante _

_-será sencillo – dijo el asesino al que llamaban "el Navajas" – miras estas cucharas, las usaremos para cavar un túnel … serán como cincuenta metros, cuando terminemos seremos libres – _

_Bueno "el navajas" no se caracterizaba por ser el más inteligente, aunque Spencer tenia tanto miedo que acepto, al menos eso le ayudaría a demostrar su__** inocencia … si todo salía bien desde luego**_

-Carly ..- llamo Sam a su amiga, quien vino de inmediato- no quiero alarmarte pero ..hay un hombre desnudo en ese baño- señalo

Ambas amigas se miraron y sin pensarlo dos veces cerraron aquella habitación para evitar que aquel sujeto saliera… si despertaba

-ya es insostenible, larguémonos de aquí!- exclamo Carly alarmada ante la situación

-espera tontita – la detuvo Sam a tiempo , ya que Carly deseaba salir de inmediato de aquel hotel – si ese sujeto esta ahí .. significa que nosotras le invitamos, tal vez pueda decirnos que diablos paso anoche …-

Aunque era absurdo ella tenia razón , Carly no tuvo mas opción que aceptar, Sam fue la de la idea, así que ella fue primero mientras que Carly en su detrás estaba alerta sosteniendo una sartén

Abrieron la puerta del baño y Sam arrojo al sujeto una toalla y luego tomo algo de agua del lavabo y se lo arrojo , el hombre reacciono y al abrir los ojos vio a las dos chicas a quien saludo amenamente

-hola par de locas! – Dijo como si las conociera – perdonen lo del lavabo.. es que ayer fue increíble… sucede algo?- pregunto al final cuando vio a Carly con aquella sartén

Ella se miraron cuando el tipo se puso de pie y se rodeo al cintura con la toalla ocultando sus partes

-no te vayas a mover mas!- le advirtió Sam –ahora sal que tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas -

Aquel sujeto las miro extrañado y no hizo otra cosa que obedecer, ellas lo acorralaron y el no se veía nervioso, estaba relajado

-ok, me rindo, ¿esto es una especie de broma o algo así?- cuestiono extrañado por la reacción de las chicas

-no es una broma y ahora dinos ya quien eres?- interrogo violentamente Carly sin dejar su posición de defensa

-están jugando.. no me recuerdan? .. soy Jake ….- dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas, quienes se dieron cuenta de que había sucedido algo grande, el pobre chico sostenía su cuello, ya que le dolía luego de haber pasado la noche con un sanitario como almohada

-mi hermano Josh y yo estábamos en esta fiesta y ….un segundo ¿donde esta mi hermano? – pregunto el ya algo más lucido

-no lo sabemos- contesto Sam – parece que recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche, anda dinos donde esta Freedie –

El chico se reponía de a poco y cuando quiso hablar todos escucharon fuertes golpes que provenían de la puerta de la habitación y seguido una voz que era la de un policía

-abran la puerta, es una orden, o la derribaremos- grito el oficial, el nuevo trió se alarmo y fue Carly quien corrió hasta la entrada para abrirla, los policías entraron y cuando vieron a Sam se dirigieron a ella esposándola en el acto, vieron a Jake y también lo esposaron

-un segundo, que sucede? porque los arrestan? – pregunto desesperadamente, al ver como se los llevaban, un oficial se detuvo y le dijo

-están acusados de hacer cosas impúdicas en vía publica y …. Un segundo… usted.. –dijo el policía al ver a Carly y en el instante también la arresto

-oigan que hacen! – grito Sam al ver a su amiga en peligro

-tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digan será usado en su contra –

Todos fueron llevados por el hotel ante la mirada de los demás huéspedes, los metieron en los carros policiales y se lo llevaron a la comisaria, ya dentro, unos detectives los esperaban en la sala de interrogaciones, los tres se veían preocupados, el oficial entro y tomo asiento junto al trió que no dejaba de decir tonterías, hasta que se les hizo callar

-muy bien jóvenes, aquí tengo en mis manos acusaciones contra ustedes tres .. ahora me dirán lo que …- quiso continuar y Sam le interrumpió

-somos inocentes, nosotros no hicimos nada malo – se defendió pero Carly y Jake no dijeron nada

-que no hicieron nada malo?-. Se enojo el policía - … robaron una patrulla, golpearon a un individuo en vía publica y también se les acusa de actos impúdicos en frente de muchos transeúntes –

-oficial..- dijo Carly con voz muy tranquila –nosotras no recordamos nada y .. si es tan amable de decirnos -

-con que no saben nada? Eh? – bueno, entonces comencemos –

El oficial dejo caer una carpeta enorme, tan gruesa como una biblia, no seria una velada corta, esto si seria **largo, Sam y Carly deseaban saber "¿que había pasado ayer?"**

**Continuara …..**

**HOHOHOH están listos en el siguiente chap les diré algo .. no todo de aquella noche alocada, también les diré como llegaron al hotel, dos historias paralelas que culminaran en una sola (ambas son un antes y un después)**

**Preguntas para el siguiente chap**

**¿Dónde esta Freedie?**

**¿Spencer lograra salir con aquel plan estúpido?**

**¿Quién es ese tal Jake, y que hacía votado en el baño?**

**Y el mas importante…**

**¿Qué paso entre Sam y Carly?**

**Hooh amo el CAM- no podría escribir un Saddie.. simplemente no hallo inspiración, los veo juntos y mi estomago se revuelve(no es por ofender ni nada, es solo que no me gusta verlos juntos)**


	2. iTs True!

**iTs True!**

**Acá la genial continuación aunque no hay mucho CAM, es la introducción al mejor episodio que he escrito y será el numero 3, deléitense con algunas verdades de lo que puede suceder en una noche de loca diversión! **

**Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

**Final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

_-¡Bienvenido Coronel! – dijo el gerente del gigantesco Hotel-Casino. Recibió al trió y dirigiéndoles personalmente los llevo a sus habitaciones _

_-el señor "Myers" lamenta no poder verlos, pero está seguro de que disfrutaran su estadía – dijo antes de abrirles las puertas _

_Cuando el trió ingreso a la primera habitación, quedaron anonadados, eran de tamaño normal, solo que tenía ventanas grandes desde donde se apreciaba toda la ciudad, además de ser bastante lujosa. Ahí se quedaron el "Coronel" y "Freedie". En la habitación contigua se hospedaría Carly_

_-espero que lo disfruten, lamento que...- pauso por un instante para fijar su vista en la lista - .."Samantha Puckett" no haya podido venir… - _

_Carly sonrió amablemente y fingió que lo lamentaba. Cuando vio al "Botones" alejarse corrió hacia la habitación del los "chicos" y al entrar estos peleaban. Sam estaba sentada encima de Freedie, este a su vez luchaba por llegar al refrigerador _

_-"Coronel.."-dijo en tono irónico y con una voz melosa – me haría usted "el favor" de venir a mi habitación… hizo ademan con su dedo angular, Sam sabía tenia un mal presentimiento, aun así antes de salir cogió casi toda la comida y como una leona __**se **__alejo rugiendo para asustar a Freedie _

_Mientras tanto…. _

_Habían grandes películas de hombres que injustamente fueron enviados a prisión, historias sobre el valor y la perseverancia… muchos hechos increíbles sacados de la mismísima vida real… algo que distaba muchísimo de la actual situación de Spencer. Un gran "desengaño" "ese" era su sentir, un duro revés llamado "realidad" que cavaba hondo como el hoyo que escarbaba con su pequeño tenedor… "infamia de infamias" __**pensaba al ver su amargo destino …..**_

-¿en serio creíste todo lo que dijo ese tonto oficial?- cuestiono Sam a su amiga

"ambas, golpearon a una anciano!..."

-no estoy segura, creo que tiene razón… no logro recordar nada y encima que Freedie aun no aparece – las dos chicas se mataban pensado

"…..y no solo eso, también chocaron contra un auto de la policía y además se les acusa de resistirse al arresto!"

-eso del auto me dio mucha risa…. Aunque lo del hotel... me dejo pensado...- dijo Sam

- no me lo recuerdes... que se me revuelve el estomago – Carly evitaba ese tema, presentía que si buscaba la respuesta no le gustaría…

"y no termina… pagaron la cuenta del Hotel con una tarjeta robada!"

-el único modo de saber que "paso" es interrogando al tal "Jake" – Sam se puso pensativa lo cual solo significaban problemas.

Algunos minutos después….

Carly daba vueltas en su celda sin parar, pensado en que le diría su padre y como explicaría la desaparición de Spencer. Su progenitor se molestaría mucho, aunque por otro lado… a simples policías les costaría mucho dar con un comandante de la marina. Cuando ya se resigno…** a Sam al fin se le encendió la "luz" de las ideas.**

_- lo primero que haré será ir al Bar. Tu y Freedward pueden ir al restaurant para niños – dijo Sam con una voz fingida y de lleno en su papel de "Coronel". Mientras arreglaba su bigote falso, fijaba bien su maquillaje frente a un espejo _

_-ya deja de fingir! - le regaño Carly - no vine para comer en un restaurant y ver la cara de Freedie toda la noche, estamos en las vegas Sam! ¡ Quiero divertirme! - _

_Carly hizo pucheros de niña pequeña y para Sam no hubo mas alternativa que sacar el "Plan B", fijo de nuevo su bigote, acomodo su sombrero tejano y ya cuando estuvo por salir lanzo a su amiga unas tarjetas, las cuales resultaron ser identificaciones falsas _

_-son regalos de "Calceto" diviértanse tortolos!- guiño a su amiga y salió para buscar diversión. Carly se moría de felicidad y corrió en busca de Freedie para darle la noticia. Lo que ella ansiaba era ir a esos sofisticados bares tan conocidos en la ciudad. Para tan especial ocasión, saco unos vestidos oscuros perfectos para la noche. _

_Mientras tanto… _

_Sam caminaba por el pasillo del hotel y saludaba a cada persona que se le cruzaba. Traía consigo todos sus ahorros para apostar. Entro al ascensor y fue directo al casino, pese a las advertencias de Carly de que no se metiera en esas cosas de adultos "embusteros", lo que Carly no sabía… era que Sam era la más "embustera" del mundo_

"_te prohíbo que entres al casino"_

_Le dolía romper su promesa pero era demasiada la tentación. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió… todo parecía no importar, fue algo impactante para Sam. Vio las luces, escucho la música, las voces de las personas…. se detuvo por un instante a contemplar lo que sería su futuro. _

_Mientras tanto…. _

_Carly se arreglaba, espero a que Freedie viniera por ella. Estaba ansiosa, no por el hecho de ir con la persona que la acosaba siempre, si no por probar algo de la libertad que tanto necesitaba en su vida._

_Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación y ella sabía quién era. Cuando Freedie vio a su amiga quedo maravillado, no se parecía en nada a la jovencita de Seattle de la que se enamoro. Carly se veía hermosa, con el pelo recogido hacia un costado y aquel vestido entero color purpura le daba la apariencia de ser alguien mayor _

_-Lista "My Dear" – dijo Freedie, ofreciendo su mano al ver a su hermosa acompañante. El no se quedo atrás y se puso un esmoquin que logro quitarle a Spencer, claro que le hizo algunos arreglos dada la diferencia de tamaños. Se veía sofisticado con aquel corte hacia atrás y también con aquellos lentes, la camisa no tenia corbata y eso le daba un aire de persona de "mundo". La joven pareja salió muy contenta __** del hotel en busca de diversión**_

El guardia como todas las noches hacia su ronda, vio que seria una noche tranquila y se dispuso a relajarse un segundo en su silla… hasta que los gritos escandalosos de dos chicas llamaron su atención, no quería tomarle atención y cruzo sus brazos pensado que ya se calmarían, pero no fue así, se levanto y cuando reviso las celdas se dio cuenta de que las ultimas estaban vacías.

Unas horas después…

A media noche el oficial de turno vino a dar relevo a su compañero, no lo vio en su escritorio dormitando como cada noche,- "tal vez fue a revisar las celdas" - pensó, con algo de sueño aun en sus ojos. Reviso celda por celda, en todas habían mujeres durmiendo como podían, algunas en el piso y otras apoyadas a los muros, vio su lista y se fijo en el nombre de cada una, llego a la ultima celda y cuando se dispuso a verificar vio a su compañero maniatado en el camastro…

Muy lejos de la cárcel…

Ambas chicas se dirigían hasta el hotel para sacar algo de ropa. Hasta el momento solo sabían de las cosas malas que hicieron aunque…. debía haber un "muy" buen motivo... algo que les haya inducido a actuar de ese modo…

Entraron al hotel por la puerta de servicio, fueron directo a la habitación, la cual estaba abierta pero con cintos de seguridad impidiendo el paso. Sam vio su traje de coronel tirado en el piso, ella se sorprendió porque no recordaba habérselo quitado. Carly por su parte se dispuso a mudarse de ropas, ahí vinieron nuevos descubrimientos… los oficiales de policía revisaron cada rincón de la habitación menos…

-Carly, ven enseguida..!- grito Sam sin reparos, su amiga se apresuro pensado que algo malo había sucedido… pero no fue así, solo vio mucho dinero en las manos de Sam - deben ser cien mil dólares!, tengo la vida arreglada! – exclamo llena de emoción, Aunque sus ojos brillaban mucho… Carly tuvo que contenerla y hacerla entrar en razón

-esos tontos policías nunca buscaron debajo del mesón –Sam mantuvo su mirada fija en el dinero, la codicia se apodero de ella - soy rica! -

-otra vez con tus cosas! No sabemos si es nuestro… – insistió Carly y logro persuadir a Sam de que dejase el dinero – ya cámbiate, debemos irnos -

Ya mas relajadas, ambas chicas se mudaron de ropas. Sam se puso algo de Freedie y Carly se cambio su ajustado **vestido por uno más cómodo **

_El inmenso Hotel-Casino tenía dos elevadores, uno panorámico y otro normal para los huéspedes. Carly y su acompañante bajaban por el primero viendo la majestuosa ciudad _

_-esto es… ¡hermoso Freedie! - exclamo Carly prendiéndose del brazo de su amigo, el algo nervioso al notar dicha cercanía balbuceo algunas tonterías _

_-si… es .. muy…. ¿tentador?- quería decir las cosas que pensaba pero no podía, de su boca no salían las palabras adecuadas. Cuando trato de esquivar la mirada de Carly vio el casino y le llamo la atención aquel madejo de personas claramente alrededor de alguien vestido de blanco… ¡no! … ¡era Sam!_

_Con mucha prisa, Carly detuvo el ascensor y corrió para detener a su amiga; La pareja se acerco a la mesa en donde la rubia arrojaba dados buscando el tan preciado "siete", con una destreza increíble, el "Coronel" había reunido un montón de fichas que sumaban miles de dólares _

_Difícilmente lograron sacar a Sam, quien con mucho disgusto cambio su dinero. Salieron del casino y buscaron un lugar lujoso para cenar… __** hasta ese instante todo iba bien… para el joven trió. **_

-vamos al hotel del ese tal "Jake" eso podría ayudar…. - luego de tomar algo de dinero, Carly junto a su amiga salieron del hotel.

Se dedicaron a buscar datos de aquel chico. Carly se encargaba de preguntar a cada recepcionista "varón" que encontraba, mientras que Sam iba con las chicas a intimidarlas y sacarles información. Una de estas en especial sonreía a cada momento sin razón alguna, es decir "estaban coqueteando", fue un fuerte shock para Carly quien veía desde una distancia prudente, noto que la recepcionista dejaba una tarjeta en el bolsillo de su amiga sin dejar esa sonrisa

-¿y, que te dijo?- le cuestiono Carly al reunirse

-pues… nada importante..- mintió Sam… en verdad aquella mujer le dijo que la conocía y que si deseaba divertirse de nuevo…. que la llamase, ¿en que momento había hecho algo tan alocado como para salir con una lesbiana? - no creo que debas escucharlo - le respondió finalmente, dando por olvidado el tema

Luego de andar casi todo el día, en un viejo hotel alejado del centro, finalmente dieron con el nombre de "Jake Bell", por la descripción detallada que recibieron por parte de la recepcionista sin duda era el. Con mucha astucia Carly logro dar con el numero del apartamento

Cuando Sam llego al piso indicado, entro junto a su amiga. Sin querer y cuando intentaron forzar la puerta de aquella habitación… esta se abrió de repente golpeando a Sam en plena frente, esto la desmayo…. y le hizo recordar… recordó **el sonido de la música… era un tema que ella conocía muy bien….**

"**Come 'ere baby…." **

**Continuara…..**

**Hohoho que genial! El siguiente chap será alucinante, ya que en aquella habitación descubrirán lo que en verdad sucedió, y si el tema "Crazy" de "Aerosmith" les sugiera algo…. imagínenselo! Gracias por los reviewnsss! de verdad y lo siento muchísimo mi tardanza, es que tome cursos de verano y eso me absorbe el tiempo!**

**BONUS: **

**El trinar de las aves hizo que despertara sintiendo gran pesadez por lo ocurrido la noche anterior **

**¿había regresado a su hogar o todo era un sueño?, si lo era estaba mejorando a cada momento. **

**No estaba solo en esa cama enorme, alguien más dormía junto a el, luego de esa noche Freedie sentía que todo termino como lo esperaba **

**Estiro sus brazos y cuando miro a un costado suyo en vez de ver el hermoso rostro de Carly… vio la cara de un sujeto "gordo" que dormía profundamente **

**-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! - grito despertando al sujeto obeso ** **-¡QUIEN DIABLOS ERES!- exclamo Freedie asustado por tal impresión…. **


	3. iM Crazy

Gags:

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

- llego un cable urgente de Washington es... sobre su familia señor– dijo el Marín muy respetuosamente al "Coronel" quien sentando en su escritorio y sin perder tiempo tomo la nota, la leyó por unos segundo

Primero se enfureció un poco pero a medida que leía se tranquilizo hasta el punto que termino por soltar la nota dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de alivio dado que se entero de lo que deseaba

-mi hijo.. "el policía" – pensó lleno de orgullo

Se sentía tranquilo, no solo por darse cuenta de las aptitudes "militares" de su primogénito, si no también porque ahora podría hablar bien de Spencer en las reuniones de oficiales; había llegado el momento…. el "Coronel Steven Shay" volvería a casa… al lado de su familia

**Así empieza la tercera entrega de esta interesante historia llena de CAM, les va gustar, ajústense los cinturones y.. en, 1, 2 ,3!**

**iM Crazy**

_**9:15 PM en el restaurant del hotel **_

_Disfrutaban de la cena entre risas y bromas; para Sam era el paraíso, tenia toda la carne a su disposición, comía como desvivida, saboreando hasta llegar al punto de lamer la vajilla, cuando levantaba la vista solo veía a sus amigos reírse viendo ese espectáculo _

_Mientras Sam se entretenía en su "pequeño mundo de carne" Carly y Freedie la pasaban charlando de cosas sin importancia, consiguieron una comunicación fluida y ya sin reparos se miraba muy dulcemente hasta que llego el camarero con una nueva orden de comida para el pozo sin fondo que tenían como amiga _

_-oiga camarero, podría traernos una botella de vino.- pidió Sam con su voz algo ronca y fingiendo como una perfecta actriz su roll de coronel _

_-como no señor- dijo el camarero y tendió una carta con la selección de vinos de la casa _

_-¡oye Sam! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – hablo en voz baja, alarmada por escuchar la orden de su amiga _

_-calma niños, es para hacer digestión .. ¿Qué acaso no aprenden nada de la televisión? – con estas palabras tranquilizo a sus amigos quienes a fin de cuentas aprobaron el actuar de Sam _

_Luego de que el camarero se fuera a traer la orden, Carly tuvo un extraño presentimiento, una sensación que había sentido antes pero que no recordaba bien, le resto importancia y decidió continuar su charla con Freedie _

_La llegada del vino hizo que comenzara el brindis; el camarero sirvió al grupo ante la atenta mirada de Carly que tenia curiosidad de la bebida que estaban por tomar mientras Freedie olía un poco el aroma que desprendía su copa. Cuando ya estuvieron solos el trió se dispuso a brindar, levantaron en alto sus copas _

_-por el fin de semana mas esplendido de nuestras vidas – brindo Sam y todos __**chocaron sus copas para luego ….. **_

- ¿te duele?– pregunto Carly con una voz que denotaba mucha preocupación

-solo cuando me toco… - se rasco un poco - no perdamos más tiempo… hay que encontrar a Freedie – dijo reponiéndose y al tratar de ponerse de pie cayó nuevamente, su cabeza aun le daba vueltas

Con un poco mas de sentido ambas chicas salieron del depósito en el que se habían escondido y fueron directo a la habitación de ese tal "Jake" a descubrir ¿cómo es que le habían conocido?, todo esto gracias a que la empleada que golpeo a Sam brindo su ayuda al temer que la acusaran de algo

Sin ser vistas por el resto de los empleados de servicio ambas chicas entraron al cuarto indicado, el "treinta y cinco"; con las llaves en mano no llamaron la atención. Ya en el interior comenzaron a buscar; aunque llegaron tarde, puesto que el servicio de cuarto ya había hecho la limpieza.

Buscaron en los cajones, solo encontraron ropa y algunas otras cosas sin importancia, cuando estuvieron por rendirse Sam golpeo la pequeña mesa de noche y al hacerlo dejo caer una identificación

Al ver la foto de aquel carnet sintió un breve chispeo en sus ojos, como si al hacerlo le vinieran **imágenes de lo sucedido..**

**Comienza el tema de ****Aerosmith****: Crazy! **

_Come 'ere baby_

_You know you drive me up the wall  
the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull…_

**11:52 PM**

Carly se apresuro en subir al convertible rojo que yacía estacionado en la acera; Sam estaba al volante y sonreía a cada momento siendo cómplice de la situación. Freedie estaba recostado en el asiento de atrás con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mas eso no importo… el ballet que trajo el vehículo intento detenerlas… pero no pudo hacer nada

_Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you got somthin' on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways  
You hear me_

**00:32 AM**

Puso la música del convertible al máximo, su cabellera rubia se esparcía con el viento enloqueciendo totalmente aquel extraño viaje; nadie nunca lo creería pero era verdad _"somos iguales hermanita, si a mi gusta…. es lógico que a ti también" _- nada de eso! -"maldita Melanie". – pensó Sam – "odio cuando tienes razón". -

_Say you're leavin on a seven thirty train  
and that you're headin' out to Hollywood  
Girl you been givin me the line so many times  
it kinda gets like feelin bad looks good_

**01:25 AM**

Era una sensación rara, sentía la libertad de hacer todo lo que quisiera sin nadie para limitarla; veía a Carly con aquella mirada de aprobación, todo lo malo de pronto se volvía bueno y divertido. Se detuvieron en la entrada de un bar exclusivo; una larga fila de personas esperaban en las afueras prestas a entrar cuando les llegara su turno, aunque con bastante efectivo ninguna puerta permanecía cerrada por mucho

_That kinda lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave_

**00:52 AM**

Freedie hacia su propia travesía, ajeno a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor "!vamos a disfrutar de esta noche como si fuera la última de nuestras vidas!" se encontraba recostado en el asiento trasero del convertible viendo las luces de la ciudad, su cuerpo estaba adormecido, sentía ligeras descargas recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Veía cosas que nunca vería en su vida; sus manos parecían multiplicarse y de pronto cambio su vista distrayéndose con Sam, ella estaba mirando a Carly… se inquieto un poco porque estaban muy cerca la una de la otra.. pero estaba tan cansados que pensó "son buenas amigas" y cerro los ojos justo cuando las dos se estaban por …

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue. . ._

**03:20 AM**

Con la música al máximo Sam veía el rostro sonriente de aquel muchacho.. era Jake; una patrulla les perseguía, para la rubia solo fue un reto mas… con las manos puestas en el volante nadie le daría alcancé. Carly no dejaba de gritar por la emoción, no importaba que Freedie no estuviera ahí, no importaba que hayan tomado esa tarjeta .. no importaba nada

Sam sentía una extraña sensación de calor corporal, desajusto la corbata que tenia y se la quito luego para arrojarla por la autopista, Carly hizo algo parecido pero con la parte superior de su vestimenta, se quito la delgada blusa azul que llevaba encima e hizo que flameara por unos segundos al compas del viento antes de soltarla, con solo su brassier encima sentía que no tenia vergüenza ni pudor alguno..

_You're packin up your stuff and talkin like it's tough  
and tryin to tell me that it's time to go  
But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat  
_And it's all a show

**02:18 AM**

Se molesto al verla coqueteando con esos sujetos, nunca le importo tanto pero esta vez sintió celos de su amiga; Carly acaparaba toda la atención de los babosos mientras que Sam solo tenia a Freedie, quien para colmo de tales estaba en total estado de ebriedad

"se mueve muy bien" pensaba mientras desabotona un poco mas su camisa; hacia una terrible calor y aun así habían chicas bailando en las mesas y eso le gustaba, de repente una de esas chicas le hace un guiño indiscreto, Sam desea saber que sucede y cuando todo da vueltas terminan dándose un beso…cuando vuelve en "si" empuja a esa desconocida…porque siente que no es ella a quien quería besar esa noche…

_That kinda lovin'  
Makes me wanna pull  
Down the shade, yeah  
That kinda lovin'  
Yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same_

**02:40 AM**

Sam bebía junto a unos desconocidos, el barman no dejaba servir tragos a todos siendo este un cómplice mas de aquella extraña noche. La música era increíble, el lugar se veía fantástico, justo como a ella le gustaba

Las mujeres del bar admiraban la tenacidad de la rubia, veían como golpeaba a un sujeto que intento sobrepasarse con Carly. Aunque Sam no recordaba bien como llego a ese lugar no le mostro el más mínimo interés dadas las circunstancias, en su mente sabia que estaba mal… pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa

_I'm losin my mind, girl  
'Cause I'm goin' crazy  
I need your love, honey  
I need your love_

**03:15 AM**

"Han vuelto esos imbéciles" piensa Samantha, pero ahora ella esta preparada, lista para vencerlos definitivamente; la rodean por completo y piensan que ya han vencido

Gira velozmente y golpea al que esta detrás suyo, luego arremete contra el grandulón de pelo largo pero era esperada con un bote de basura que sorpresivamente impacta en su espalda, cae semi-inconsciente, mas todo es un cebo, ve el rostro horrorizado de Carly, la rubia no se inmuta.. ella sonríe como si fuera un juego… "eres una loca" dice en voz alta porqué al fin ella entiende que a Sam le encanta hacer estas cosas

Se levantan con la adrenalina al máximo, toma un tubo de metal que estaba en el suelo y con eso golpea a cada uno de esos idiotas derribándolos, en ese momento las sirenas de la policía indican que es hora de esfumarse.. justo aparece Jake en el convertible listo para salvarlas.. pero Sam le indica con la vista que ella es quien tomara el volante

_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
I'm losin my mind, girl  
'Cause I'm goin' crazy  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

**04:20 AM**

En la sala de aquella suite se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, las chicas ignoraban a los demás, solo deseaban estar juntas; Sam en su condición de mujer sabía lo que le gustaba a Carly. Jugaron como antes riendo y haciendo toda clase de locuras antes de lo mas esperado, cuando Sam intento tocarla esta corrió con aquella sonrisa de picardía hacia el baño, luego de unos minutos salió con un conjunto de ropa interior sexy

Modelo el conjunto de ropa intima y luego se subió a las rodillas de su .. ¿amiga? Se entretuvo jugando con la camisa blanca y quitándole lentamente esa corbata, era un momento de completa emoción, los corazones de ambas chicas latían al unisonó, la pulsación estaba al máximo, Sam ya no soportaba mas y se despojo de sus prendas por completo para luego hacerle lo mismo a Carly

Cuando se sintieron mutuamente algo sucedió, lo inesperado… de pronto todo se puso en blanco y la mente **de Sam no dejo que recordara mas..**

**Continuara….. **

**UFFFFFFFF no saben como me re-costo escribir esto, fue duro al principio pero pude desarrollarlo como quería, perdonen el cambio de escenas, son necesarias **

**Me disculpo por no actualizar antes, tuve problemitas ejeejej ya todo termino gracias al cielo ya estamos aquí **

**Aclaraciones del final:**

**Aclaraciones del final:**

**Tomen nota los que aman el CAM tanto como yo: en la serie, en todas las temporadas, ambas chicas son solo "amigas" nada mas, mantengo eso en mis fics. No son "lesbianas" como lo dije antes, ni tampoco son bisexuales, aquí les presento este extraño fenómeno llamado "amor" expresado desde el punto de vista de nuestra querida Sam, algo muy raro pasara entre ambas O.0– se que les gusta el Saddie (no voy en contra de eso) pero creo que el Cam es también la expresión de algo inconcluso por los tabúes de la televisión actual, en fin espero les haya gustado nos vemos**

** O.0**

**Bonus:**

-"en vista de que las calles son cada día mas inseguras.. y que el gobernador me esta presionando como si fuera fruta tropical …"- dio un pequeño estornudo al darse cuenta que desvariaba y volvió al tema – "… es para mi un honor darles la bienvenida al honorable cuerpo de policías"- con aquel breve discurso termino el improvisado acto de graduación de los cadetes

Entre todos los nuevos oficiales de la ley estaba Spencer Shay, quien luego de haber pasado todo un fin de semana completo de entrenamiento se volvía un policía mas del hermoso estado de California, era eso o volver a la cárcel de por vida, suspiro tranquilo, ah**ora lo único que deseaba era reunirse con su hermanita…**


	4. iFriend

**iFriend**

**(Mi amiga)**

**HOLAS! XD volví después de un largo ausentismo con la continuación de este esperadísimo CAM – lleno de mucho humor, situaciones que trate de hacerlas graciosas y muchas sorpresas, ok ahí va **

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece – es de la NICK y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Gags:**

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**3. Palabras importantes en CURSIVA**

_-tu madre es una zorra y "tu" también debes serlo- se burlo tan cruelmente como se le permitía hacerlo, mas eso no cambio la actitud de Sam _

_-¿nos estas escuchando retardada?.- agredió otro empujando a la pobre niña, que no hacia nada por defenderse de sus tres agresores._

_Son mayores que ella, Sam solo es una niña que cursa primaria. Aun así, los de cursos superiores no dejan de hacerle daño… a donde quiera que ella va… su reputación de su madre la sigue como una sombra imposible de perder. _

_Toda la ira contenida algún se liberara, el odio que siente contra las personas que insultan a su madre... que la denigran... algún día todo ese odio __**explotara como una bomba... solo era cuestión de tiempo**_

-¡esperas que creamos esa estúpida historia!- presiono severamente el policía que realizaba la interrogación

-Les digo la verdad –imploro el joven regordete que yacía sentado en la silla de acusados- ese sujeto apareció en mi cama, ni siquiera se su nombre..-

Cayendo en las infames redes de la desesperación, el pobre Josh confeso todo, desde su huida de la casa de sus padres, hasta las identificaciones falsas que usaron para surcar el país

-.. y esa es toda la verdad, lo juro – lloro diciendo esto último, lo cual no pareció muy convincente para los policías

-interesante historia muchachito, pero aun no explicas lo del convertible rojo- volvió a interrogar aquel policía, poniendo en aprietos al acusado

(Recuerdos de Josh)

_-tranquilízate, solo trabajaremos de "meceros" hasta que consigamos el dinero suficiente para volver a casa y…- mas antes de terminar de contar su plan, su hermano le interrumpió y de manera tajante _

_-porque "YO" debo ser el que pague con este tipo de trabajos!- golpeo con impotencia el agua en donde lavaba la loza - ¡perdiste todos nuestros ahorros en esa estúpida mesa de POKER! - _

_-creí que era "canasta", - dijo sin descaro - No miremos atrás hermanito… continuemos siempre con la mirada fija hacia adelante - con esa sonrisa característica Drake dio una palmadita en el hombro a su hermano para luego salir con la bandeja a recoger "mas" platos_

(Final)

-no recuerdo mas, se lo juro oficial - sudando copiosamente se humillo una vez mas para que creyeran su historia.

Mientras Josh contaba su verdad delos hechos, unos agentes federales le observaban detenidamente **desde atrás de los vidrios de protección del cuarto de interrogaciones.**

"la policía aun sigue tras las pistas de …"

Mientras ambas chicas buscaban por la ciudad a Freedie, no podían evitar detenerse a ver lo que los noticieros tenían que decir con respecto a su "escapada de la ley"

"se fugaron esta mañana de la cárcel…."

-¿me veo bien con el pelo negro...?–pregunto Sam, mientras veía su Identi-kit en una de esas pantallas de aquel aparador

-deja eso Sam! – jalo Carly reprendiendo a su amiga– veremos "toooodaaaa" la televisión que quieras cuando demostremos nuestra inocencia ..-

-con respecto a…- trato de decir Sam, pero fue tan abrupta la jaldada de su amiga, que ambas terminaron yendo en dirección a un motel barato para pasar la noche

Aun con los recuerdos frescos en su mente, Sam no se atrevió a decirle nada de lo ocurrido a su amiga. Sería muy raro y difícil de digerir, no solo para Carly, si no para ella misma

Ya en el interior del inmundo lugar, notaron que "al menos" tenían un televisor que funcionaba con monedas de a un dólar, para Sam fue el cielo, mientras que para Carly supuso un gasto mas… a parte de la mucha comida que su buena amiga ingería a cada momento. Ahora comprendía un **poco mas Pam y de sus frecuentes decadencias económicas**

_-¡déjenla en paz gusanos! –grito Sam al ver a una pobre niña ser agredida por alumnos de cursos superiores _

_- corran mucha….!– quiso alertar uno de los abusones, quien fue el primero en sentir un duro golpe en su estomago… los demás apenas y pudieron escapar_

_-te encuentras bien?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar en donde estaba la niña _

_- estoy bien… gracias –respondió tímidamente la niña, esbozando luego una sonrisa .._

_-bueno…- la situación se torno incomoda - ... si esos patanes vuelven a molestarte solo… - quiso terminar, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo. Cuando se quiso marchar, la niña hablo repentinamente _

_-mi nombre es "Carly"… y .. tu, ¿como te llamas? – fue extraño y Sam no tuvo mas opción que contestarle _

_-"Samantha"-se apresuro en contestar__** -**__pero… tu puedes llamarme simplemente "Sam..."-__** ambas no lo sabían, pero aquel día nació una hermosa amistad**_

-"….y la campeona, por tercera vez consecutiva en esta arena, es Victoria Justice(*)!" –

El presentador de la pelea levanto la mano de la campeona. Los presentes vitoreaban a la ganadora entre aplausos y silbidos que colmaron por completo el coliseo del inmenso casino .Tres guardaespaldas resguardaban su seguridad de la multitud, que se arremolino para poder felicitarla por tan excelente combate. Ella solo sonreía y les daba las gracias a todos por el gran apoyo recibido

Con mucha dificultad la llevaron a los camerinos y ahí con un poco mas de aire "Shelby" descanso un poco, estaba exhausta... dos días de peleas continuas la dejaron extenuada y aun faltaba dos más. Por lo pronto solo quería tener su botella de agua tonificada y silencio mientras descansaba… hasta que

"toc, toc, toc, toc"

-¿QUIEN ES?- grito Shelby de mala gana

-"limpieza" – respondieron desde afuera

-"malditos imbéciles, es la última vez que vengo a esta MUGRE ciudad" – pensó muy disgustada, ya que dio órdenes especificas de no ser molestada por nadie.

– PASE! - grito nuevamente

La mujer entro y procedió a realizar su labor, mientras que la campeona cambio de planes y tomo la decisión de buscar aire fresco. Quiso hacerlo, hasta que súbitamente la mujer que limpiaba tomo el brazo de Shelby impidiéndole salir

-mucho tiempo sin vernos "querida" – dijo aquella mujer quien resulto ser nada mas ni nada menos que la joven e imprudente Samantha Puckett

-estas loca en verdad –dijo de emoción, ya que paso mucho tiempo desde su ultimo encuentro- vi en los noticieros que…-

-shhhhhhhhhh, cállate imprudente – le dijo Sam, pidiéndole que bajara la voz – vine porque necesito tu ayuda…-

-y que podría hacer por ti…? – le pregunto Shellby frunciendo el ceño, recibiendo como respuest**a una mirada de complicidad **

"_te pareces mucho a mi Samantha, eres como el hijo que nunca tuve…"_

_La rubia tenía un sueño placido, su cabecita retrocedía a los buenos días que paso de su infancia junto a Carly, lo reconfortante que resulto ser querida por una familia normal y del odio que tenía hacia su madre_

"_hija mía, debo irme porque allá afuera hay hombres malos… y es mi deber protegerte…"_

_En sus sueños también escuchaba la voz de su padre. Era un lunes por la mañana, Sam aun dormía... sus ojos evidenciaban lagrimas... hasta que sintió una mano recorrer su mejilla… despertó y se froto los ojos... por primera vez, en hace ya tantos años, vio a su padre _

"_debes ser fuerte" _

_Recordó el tierno beso en su frente, luego… solo retazos de imágenes de su padre alejándose. Nunca mas volverían a verse… un destino muy cruel le esperaría _

"_lo siento Pam… "_

_La voz del "Capitán Shay", la mirada de Carly… __**aquel día que recibieron la terrible noticia.**_

- muy bien gordito, pasaras "mucho tiempo" en prisión por haber robado un auto – le dijo el oficial de policía, quien lo llevaba a la cárcel del estado

-le juro que soy inocente...- rogo Josh nuevamente, a sabiendas que no funcionaria hasta que ..

-alto oficial! – ordeno un agente federal, enviado especial del gobierno – suelte a ese muchacho, los cargos en su contra fueron retirados – dijo ante la sorpresa de Josh

El policía saco sus llaves y librero al detenido, este salto de felicidad ya que ahora era libre.

-se los dije, se los dije, se los dije, soy inocente, inocente- se mofaba dando vueltas alrededor del policía – y.. Podría decirme quien fue la persona que me libero de…- quiso preguntar al agente hasta que hizo su aparición de manera imprevista el misterioso benefactor

-solo hice lo que cualquier ciudadano "decente haría" ..- dijo aquel extraño y peculiar sujeto

-gracias señor, mi nombre es Josh, un placer – saludo dándole la mano efusivamente

- Nevel, "Nevel Peppermint…"- aquel sujeto resulto ser **el gran antagonista de iCarly, el cual esbozo una carismática y malévola sonrisa. **

**Continuara…**

**Cabe resaltar que en este episodio hace la aparición – SHELBY MARX - la buena amiga ruda de Carly y Sam – al igual que el gran enemigo por excelencia de la serie "****Nevel Peppermint"**

**También en los recuerdos, vemos como se conocieron ambas amigas y también un poco de la vida de Sam y del padre de esta... quien al parecer murió sirviendo a su país (eso explicaría porque Pam es tan descuidada) **

**(*) será el psdonimo de Shelby, ok **

**Ok, se que no hubo mucho CAM pero pondré mucho de esta relación en el siguiente chap titulado:**

"**iDancing Queen" **

**(Yo, la reina del baile!)**

** otro song-fic**

**BONUS:**

-Spencer, alguien en la oficina del capitán desea hablar contigo...-dijo su camarada al momento de darle relevo

Con la intriga caminado sobre su cabeza, rogo para que su capitán olvidara el incidente con la estatua del presidente .. o el desastre de la granada en las letrinas.

Cuando llego a la oficina, todos le dirigieron una mirada de sentencia. Ya cuando se detuvo en la entrada, un extraño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y antes de que pudiera entrar… la puerta se abrió y escucho una voz muy familiar

-llegue esta mañana y cuando quise visitar a mis dos "únicos" hijos… me tope con una puerta cerrada y una casa vacía. Ahora Spencer, explícame…. ¿que demonios esta OCURRIENDO? – Levanto la voz el "Coronel Steven Shay"…


End file.
